


Tangled Web

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 1 & 2 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, No Dialogue, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Loki wished. Oh how he wished.





	Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

> Final drabble!!!  
> For the square s3- movie retelling. Perhaps not in quite the way others might expect but I think it works? Xhndjd

Loki hadn't meant for it all to go this way. Hadn't meant for other people to be dragged into his torture. When the armored man had come for him the square he had thought that at last his rampage had met its match. Someone was strong enough to stop him.

And he was right.

He was met with mental capacities that outwitted even him and wit to match.

It was a wonder he didn't drop down on his knees during their banter and ask him for help out of this mess.

"I'd like that drink now."

And Tony Stark smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks! I might try to cram in some other fics before the deadline for ththe tsb but with school starting at around the same time I dont know if I will. But the plots for some other fics are still working friends. See you in august/september!


End file.
